


Tersesat

by Neoratu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Camping, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: Ketika Allen melihat ke dalam bola kristal itu, seharusnya ia menemukan ketakutan terbesarnya tepampang di sana. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia sangka.





	Tersesat

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini saya terjemahkan dari tulisan saya sendiri yang saya pos di akun Nherizu. Bahasa aslinya adalah bahasa Inggris. Jadi, kalau ada yang menemukan fanfiksi ini dalam dua bahasa, jangan khawatir. Semua itu atas sepengetahuan saya. ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: D.Gray-man adalah milik Hoshino Katsura. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.
> 
> Note: saya belum mengikutin D.Gray-man sampai yang terbaru. Jadi fanfiksi ini ditulis berdasarkan apa yang saya tahu saat ini.

 

Semua bermula dari sebuah bola kristal yang mampu membaca isi hati manusia—ketakutan terdalam mereka. Wanita tua yang memegang bola itu tersenyum pada Allen, memintanya untuk mendekat. “Apa yang kau lihat, Anak Muda?” tanyanya.

Allen memicing, dan bola kristal itu menyala.

“Allen, jangan,” kata Lavi. Ia menarik lengan Allen, tapi Allen bergeming. “Jangan. Ambil saja Innocene-nya.”

Allen menarik napas. Ia mundur selangkah dari wanita tua itu, yang hingga kini masih menunjukkan bola kristal yang bersinar di telepaknya. “Ya .... Ya, kau benar.”

“Apa yang kau lihat, Anak Muda? Apa yang kau lihat?”

Allen menelan ludah dan berkata, “Bukan apa-apa.”

Lavi memandang Allen untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia menepuk punggung Allen dan memasang cengiran. “Oke, kalau begitu, kami ambil bolanya, ya, Nek?”

Wanita tua itu berhenti tersenyum, tapi ia mengangguk. “Tentu saja. Pergilah kalian dengan benda terkutuk itu.” Ia menyerahkan bola kristal itu pada Lavi, yang dengan sigap membungkusnya dengan kain bandana.

“Kalau dia pikir benda ini terkutuk, kenapa dia menyuruhmu melihat ke dalamnya?” kata levi ketika mereka menyusuri jalan keluar dari desa yang terpencil.

“Jangan khawatir, kurasa bola kristal itu rusak,” kata Allen. Ia berharap senyumannya cukup untuk membuat Lavi yakin dan tidak membicarakannya lagi, tapi sesungguhnya, jawaban itu ia tujukan lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Lavi tidak berkata-kata untuk beberapa lama, sampai-sampai Allen pikir Lavi sudah melupakan kehadiran Allen. Namun, tentu saja tidak. Suara Lavi lembut saat ia berkata, “Ya, Innocence pun bisa salah.”

*

Malam itu, mereka beristirahat dekat sungai. Gerbang terdekat masih dipisahkan oleh belantara yang tidak mungkin dijelajah dalam semalam. Lavi mencoba untuk menyalakan api dengan cara kuno, tanpa korek api, hanya karena itu akan membuat berkemah terasa semakin nyata. Padahal, bagi Allen, fakta bahwa mereka tidur beralaskan tanah dan beratapkan bintang sudah cukup untuk disebut berkemah. Walau memang, tidak ada ‘kemah’ yang terpasang. Namun, pada akhirnya, Lavi menyerah pada percobaannya yang kesepuluh.

Allen tersenyum geli.

“Menurutmu, apa Yu dan Lena berhasil mendapatkan Innocence-nya?” tanya Lavi, sembari memainkan senter dengan jari-jarinya.

Allen mengunyah rotinya untuk beberapa saat lagi, sebelum ia mengedik bahu. “Bisa saja Kanda gagal. Dia terlalu mudah marah.”

"Aw, Allen, Lena akan membuatnya jadi penurut. Lena itu bosnya!"

Allen tertawa. "Yeah, memang," katanya. Ia kembali mengunyah, dan keheningan yang nyaman hadir di antara mereka.

"Kuharap Akuma tidak muncul,” kata Lavi.

"Kurasa kita cukup beruntung karena tidak dikepung Akuma sekarang,” ujar Allen, pandangannya tertumpu pada buntalan berisi bola kristal di pangkuan Lavi. Ia teringat akan apa yang dilihatnya, lalu menggigit bibir.

"Allen, beri tahu aku," kata Lavi, matanya meneliti wajah Allen. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Itu tidak penting." Allen menggeleng.

"Allen—"

"Aku serius, Lavi."

Lavi menghela napas dan menyisir poninya ke belakang pertanda gelisah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat, tapi Allen, semua orang punya ketakutan. Yang penting kita tidak boleh terpaku pada—"

"Tidak, Lavi, kau tidak mengerti, aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun! Semua, semua kosong, tidak ada hantu, atau, atau api, ataupun ...” Allen menarik napas dengan dada yang bergetar, “... sesuatu yang wajar."

Dahi Lavi berkerut. “Tidak ada apa-apa di sana? Karena itu kau bilang bola kristalnya rusak?”

"Ya, tapi ... aku ...." Allen menelan ludah. "Aku tidak boleh berpikir terlalu jauh, kan?" ia bertanya, tidak peduli meski ia terdengar memohon.

Kesunyian hadir kembali, berat dan menyesakkan. Lavi meletakkan buntalan berisi bola kristal itu di tanah. “Kemarilah, Allen.”

Allen meragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia menurut. Ia merangkak untuk duduk di sebelah Lavi, dan Lavi memeluknya.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh,” kata Lavi dengan lembut, bibirnya menyentuh daun telinga Allen. Berarti, Lavi kini tahu. Allen tersedak, menahan reaksi otomatisnya untuk melepaskan diri dari Lavi. Ia tidak tahu harus menaruh tangannya di mana, hingga ia memutuskan untuk memeluk punggung Lavi, kemudian menutup mata.

Tidak apa-apa. Semua masih baik-baik saja. Meski sesungguhnya Allen mengerti apa maksud bola kristal itu.

Meski ketakutan terbesar Allen adalah eksistensinya yang menghilang karena Neah.

 

**~fin~**


End file.
